Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices is required to satisfy consumer demand for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, since their integration is an important factor in determining product cost, increased integration is important. In the case of typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices, since their integration is mainly determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, integration is greatly influenced by the level of fine pattern forming technology used. However, the extremely expensive process equipment needed to increase pattern fineness sets a practical limitation on increasing integration for two-dimensional or planar semiconductor devices. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for semiconductor memory devices with vertically-stacked memory cells.